


New Year's Resolution...

by alex_fix



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_fix/pseuds/alex_fix
Summary: It's that time of year again when we wonder what the new year will bring. Personally, anything that's not a repeat of 2020 would be good...!Here's to all our dreams coming true as we enter 2021.
Relationships: Jeremy Chetri & Waverly Earp, Nicole Haught & Randy Nedley, Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	New Year's Resolution...

The radio blaring downstairs woke Waverly from a deep sleep, a cheery host announcing it was New Year's Eve. She cursed her sister being such an early bird, or perhaps a late bird. Knowing Wynonna she may only have just got in, another night out celebrating, commiserating, or consoling whoever happened to be in Shorty’s. She had long since stopped joining her for one shot too many, deciding after one hangover too many Wynonna needed to go through whatever she was going through alone. For the sake of her own liver. Plus, she had Nicole in her life now.

Nicole lay beside her, the covers barely covering her gorgeous body, sunlight hitting her shoulder and her short red hair. Waverly propped herself up on her arm, gazing at her sleeping beauty, wondering how this perfect being had fallen into her life. She would be the first to admit she hadn’t made it easy for Nicole, enjoying the chase as much as the capture. The months Nicole pursued her were exhilarating, sexual tension simmering as they got to know each other to the point even Wynonna begged them to get a room somewhere, anywhere and get it over with.

That first night together would stay with her forever. So tender, so exquisitely right, her nervousness dissipating as Nicole stroked her body over and over to the point of no return. Her hand reached out to stroke a few loose strands of hair from Nicole’s face. Eyes opening, taking a moment to adjust to the brightness of the room, turning over, pretending the day hadn’t begun. “Good morning to you,” Nicole offered, a sexy croak in her voice that always turned her on.

“It’s nearly six, you’ll be late.”

“Wish I wasn’t going. Told Nedley it’s a waste of time attending.”

“You’ll only be gone a few days. Absence makes the heart, as they say.”

“But, it's our first New Year's eve together," Nicole replied. "You could have come with me. Waste of a good hotel room, if you ask me. And, what will I do on my own at night when everyone else is celebrating?”

“I have a million things to do here. You know that. And, Wynonna…”

“You’re not her babysitter. She’s old enough to look after herself. Seems to cope just fine getting drinks out of strangers.”

Waverly sat up, pulling her knees into her chest, her head lowered. “Worry about her, that’s all.”

“I know. It’s just…Look, don’t take this the wrong way, but sometimes it feels like there’s three of us in this relationship.”

“You’ve never said that before.”

“What I said about getting our own place. The offer still stands. Move what we have to the next phase. I sell my place. Clean start.”

“I’ve been looking.”

“So have I. There’s a place out on MacKenzie Street. Number 220. I think it could really work for us.”

“Isn’t that a little too near the school.”

Nicole joined her sitting up. “Where do you suggest? I’ve put seven places on the table and each one there’s a problem.”

“Fine. We’ll take a look. Wait, you’re away. I’ll go check it out.”

“Don’t have to. Already took a look. It’s perfect.”

Waverly felt a knot in her stomach, her right hand gripping the blanket. “Don’t I get a say?”

“Sure. Go take a look. But…I want us to have a future and this place would be great. Start the new year right.”

“Says you.”

“Says me. I’m doing this for us, you know that. You can still visit here. It’s not like Wynonna’s going anywhere.”

Waverly swung her legs over the side of the bed, her hands holding onto the side, her mind formulating what she wanted to say, wanting to get the words right. She knew she wanted to be with Nicole. She had known it from the first moment she laid eyes on her, walking into Shorty’s, her hand playing with the edge of her Stetson, confidence mixed with curiosity, mixed with a hint of nervousness. A smile that made her go weak at the knees, a casual comment about wanting a coffee, a knowing look to tell her she was interested in more than a lukewarm beverage. And the way she pushed her card across the bar. Deliberate. Inviting.

She loved the way Nicole could handle herself in situations where she would be backing out the door. She had had her fair share of drunks and rowdy men at the bar, using her charm and her smile to get them to leave. Nicole simply had to look at them and they went running. And, that was where the tiniest of cracks was appearing in their otherwise perfect existence. What she wanted, what she needed was to feel she had a say in major decisions, knowing herself well enough to realise her fear of leaving Wynonna was a convenient excuse masking a bigger fear. Of being lost inside a relationship where her voice was but a whisper.

Nicole was stroking her back, asking her for five more minutes together. As much as she wanted to, the words in her head were blocking any desire to remain in bed. She headed to the bathroom, grabbing her sweatshirt from a chair as she passed, Nicole asking her what was wrong. Nothing was wrong. There was nothing wrong with what they had. What was wrong was her. It had always been her, letting others speak for her. Her friends, her sister, even Champ. She sat on the edge of the bath, looking at her toe nails, wondering if she should paint them blue or red. A knock on the door, Nicole’s voice, louder than usual, asking if she was okay. “I’m fine. You’d better get going, or you’ll miss your ride.”

“Waves, talk to me. What’s going on?”

“Period pain.”

“Right. Sorry. You okay? Can I get you something? Hold on, you’re not due for another week. Waves, open this door.”

She got up, her hand hovering over the lock, not wanting a confrontation, knowing she needed to say something. “Can you give me a minute?”

“Talk to me. I’m here.”

She looked round the room, its size smaller now she was trapped inside, the drip of a tap beating out a rhythm, lost momentarily as Nicole hammered on the door. “I’m not leaving till you come out.”

“Keep the noise down,” Wynonna shouted from the kitchen. “Can’t be doing with a lover’s tiff and the head I have.”

The hammering stopped, footsteps away from the door, a slam. Nicole rarely got annoyed, rarely raised her voice. Only once had she shouted. Outside the bar, too much of a good time with Wynonna, a drunken phone call asking for a ride. Nicole warning her she couldn’t do this every time her sister needed a drinking buddy, that she had an important job to do as a police officer, that she would be tired the next day. Waverly had listened, the whiskey in her veins making Nicole sexier than ever. A passionate kiss outside the homestead, a longing for Nicole to follow her inside, up the stairs, into her bedroom.

She unlocked the door, peering out, moving towards her room. Nicole was almost dressed, her back to her. She could tell she had lost patience. “Will you call me?”

“Sure. Why not. But, honestly, what’s the point?”

The words sliced through her, steely cold replacing the warmth they shared in the night. “I’m sorry.”

“Are you?”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“I think you do.”

“Nicole, let’s not fight. I’ll go see the house. It sounds nice.”

Nicole turned, her eyes locked on her face. “Really don’t. Don’t patronise me. You and I both know you’re not leaving this place any time soon.”

“No, I want to. It’s just…”

“Wynonna. You can’t leave your alcoholic sister. Where does that leave me?”

“No. That’s not the reason. I…”

“Tell you what. Why don’t I make this easy for you. Remove one problem from your life.”

“No. You’re not the problem. It’s me. I…”

“Great. Perfect. There we have it. The, it’s not you, it’s me line. Thanks. Thanks a lot. At least we’re clear on that.”

“Nicole. Give me a chance to explain. Please.”

“And, say what? That I’m great, but you’re just not ready. That you need time.”

Waverly moved towards her, her eyes stinging, the pain in her chest growing. Her hand touched Nicole’s sleeve, the gesture brushed off, a look telling her Nicole was holding back her own tears. “I love you.”

Nicole snorted. “Tell that to somebody else.”

She heard the front door slam, Wynonna shouting for making too much noise. In the space of ten minutes her life had gone from moving in with Nicole to their relationship crashing to a halt. They had just had their first big row. Nicole would be away, no chance to make up, no opportunity to talk face to face. But then, what would she say? What could she say? That Nicole was right, that Wynonna was getting between them. Or, that she couldn't speak up for herself.

The hours slipped by, no call from Nicole, not even a text to say she had arrived. She had left Wynonna to sleep off her boozy night, sitting at her desk in the station, attempting to focus on the file open before her, unable to concentrate. Her hand reached for her phone, ready to send Nicole a text, when Jeremy entered carrying two coffees and a small brown paper bag. “You look like you need cheering up,” he said, placing the items on the desk, pulling up a chair. “You okay?”

“Yes. No. We had a fight. My fault.”

“Can’t imagine it was your fault. Can I help? Or, is it private?”

“It’s fine. Nicole wants us to move in together. She’s found a place. She’s already looked at it.”

“That’s great. Sounds like she’s sending you a signal.”

“I haven’t seen it. I didn’t get a say in this. What if I hate the place?”

“What if you love the place?”

Waverly paused, her eyes scanning Jeremy’s face. “True. I might. But, what if I don’t?”

“Then you tell Nicole you don’t like it.”

“It sounds so simple when you put it like that.”

“It is simple, unless you’re making it complicated. A question. Do you want to move in with Nicole?”

“Yes. Kind of. I don’t know. She’s not talking to me right now.”

“That’s what she’s picking up on. She’s sensing you’re hesitating. You need to figure out why?”

“I’m not hesitating. It’s just. What if it doesn’t work out between us? What if I get lost in this relationship?”

“Oh my. Let’s look on the bright side. Waverly, Nicole is willing to take the risk of living together. She wouldn’t be pushing to get somewhere with you if she didn’t feel you had a chance.”

“I’m being over-dramatic. Should I call her?”

Jeremy rolled his eyes, grabbing one of the coffees, extracting a donut from the bag. “Might be a good idea.”

"You're right. Jeremy, you're always right. Fine, New Year's resolution, make this work."

Her hand hovered over Nicole’s number, her finger pressing the dial button, listening to it ring. It went to voicemail. “Hi, it’s me. Listen, I’m sorry. I want us to move in together. I’ll go check out the place later. Call me.” She hung up, realising she hadn’t told Nicole she loved her. She called again. “PS I love you. Happy New Year. I love you. Fuck, said that already. Call me.”

There was so much more she wanted to say, but a voicemail was not the way. She waited. No reply. The hour hand counted down towards the end of the day and the end of a year. Maybe Nicole had had enough of her, she wondered, maybe her indecisiveness had been the last straw. Maybe she would enter the new year single, having to watch Nicole date someone else who could speak her mind and did want to live with her without making it a problem.

Nedley returned with two beers from the bar. “Thirsty work sitting all day listening to others talk.”

“Told you this would be a waste of time. Cheers.”

“Won’t be doing this much longer. Not sure I’m looking forward to retirement, but can’t say I’ll miss work. Which brings me onto something I’ve been meaning to discuss with you.”

Nicole put her bottle down, waiting for Nedley to continue. “I’ve been thinking, Purgatory needs fresh blood, new ideas. You up for the challenge?”

“You want me to take over?”

“What do you say? We’ll have time before I go to get you established. Would help me knowing I’m handing over to someone I can rely on.”

“Wow, seriously wow. I’d be honoured. Thank you. I won’t let you down.”

“Now that you’re settled here.”

Nicole’s eyes fell on her beer. She thought she was settled, she thought she had it all figured out until that morning. She raised her bottle, the pair toasting her promotion. How she wanted to tell Waverly her good news. She was the only person she would tell. Her parents had been against her joining the police force, her friends having drifted away as she concentrated on training and being the best she could in that profession. Waverly had told her often how much she admired her choice, possibly because it came with a uniform she found irresistible.

She finished her beer, excusing herself for a moment, standing in the lobby of the hotel, pulling her phone from her pocket. It had been on silent for the convention, Waverly’s two calls missed. She listened to the messages, a small smile forming as the second one registered in her heart. She dialed her number, a flutter in her stomach as she heard Waverly’s voice. “Hi.”

“About this morning, I’m sorry," Nicole said. "I understand. Really I do. We don’t have to find a place.”

“It’s lovely. Went to have a look. It’s perfect.”

“You sure? We can look at others. I don’t mind.”

“No. I love it. How’s the convention?”

“Boring. I have some news.”

“Great. It wasn’t like I didn’t want to move in with you. It’s just…I need you to listen to me sometimes.”

“I do listen. I’m listening now. Nedley has asked me…”

“I mean, I know you listen to me. But, sometimes I don’t know what I want, or how to say it.”

“Sure. I’m listening. What do you want to tell me?”

“That I love you, I guess.”

“I love you too. About my news. Beyond exciting.”

“Do you think we could decorate before moving in?”

“Sure. Whatever. Waverly, you’ll never guess what Nedley told me. He’s…”

“Could Wyn come over once we move in?”

“Waves. I’m trying to tell you something here.”

“She needs to know I’m not leaving her.”

“You’re not. Fuck, Nedley’s waving at me. Gotta go.”

“I miss you. What did you want to tell me?”

“It’s fine. It can wait. Miss you too.”

She hung up. Nedley had ordered more beers, determined to celebrate his decision to hand over the reins. She looked at her phone, typing out her text to Waverly telling her of the promotion to Sheriff. Life was moving on for them. A new year lay ahead. A future together lay ahead. She had everything she wanted at last.

Waverly's voice was higher than usual as she answered her call. "Oh my God, that's amazing. Congratulations. I wish I was there with you."

"I wish you were here too," Nicole replied. "We'll have to make it up to each other I guess. Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year."

Several beers later, Nicole retired to her room, checking whether there had been any more texts from Waverly. None, guessing she was out celebrating with Wynonna, deciding in that moment her New Year's resolution would be to make it work with Waverly, even if that meant Wynonna came as part of the package, even if that meant they didn't get a place together anytime soon.

A knock on the door made her jump, wondering if it was Nedley, or room service, opening it to find Waverly with an overnight bag. "Couldn't let you celebrate on your own."

"It's a four hour drive. And, it's snowing. You could have had an accident."

"I could have, but I didn't."

"But..."

"I'm here and I'm staying. You gonna invite me in, or should I drive all the way home."

Nicole hugged her, pulling her inside the room. "Waverly Earp what am I going to do with you?"

"Anything you like," Waverly replied, winking. "Happy New Year Sheriff Haught."

**Author's Note:**

> If you like these Wayhaught one shots you might like my longer stories under Lymers. Latest one: The Slipper & The Magic Mirror.


End file.
